


Too Much Information

by Narya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to hand it to Steve, this Friends With Benefits thing was quite useful. Even if none of these gentlemen was anyone he'd call friend. Maybe acquaintances.</p><p>Steve is understanding, but not so happy. Not happy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, so, he thought he was above it, above all that computer-y stuff that everyone seemed to love, and that he really really didn't get. But, really? He wasn't. There were certain things that, he had to admit, were really useful. Like GPS, and the Maps App, and having your e-mail on your phone, and being able to check on Grace when she was out of town, and maybe... just maybe... that little app that he really wish he didn't have because it was going to get him in trouble one of these days. No, seriously, it really was. Because there was going to be a time when he was going to get a seriously ill-timed message, or someone they were going to be about to bust will have an account...

And seriously, nothing could be more awful than having a drug bust fail because the dealer saw " _JBoy77 is online. 20 feet away_ " just as they were getting ready to make a move.

He's not stupid, and he has taken some precautions so that he's not easily recognized in there, like not uploading his picture and not writing much in the "About me" part, at least nothing that would give him away.

And yeah, ok, everything would be easier if he'd just deleted the app, but if he's really honest with himself he has to admit that he's been a lot calmer since he installed it and was getting some action on the semi-regular. There's a couple guys he met there that he's moved to his regular phone so that they can talk without having to be logged on, and whom he has met late at night on a couple occasions.

He had to hand it to Steve, this Friends With Benefits thing was quite useful. Even if none of these gentlemen was anyone he'd call friend. Maybe acquaintances.

Well, maybe Svein. They've been talking for a while, and met up a couple times for beers and something more. It was a bit difficult for them to actually met up because Svein traveled a lot, but when they did meet up... Well. Danny Williams was a very pleasant person the next day.

They had a continuous flow of conversation too. Usually a hi, with a small conversation every few days, more often than not at night. Sometimes a picture of wherever Svein was at the moment, sometimes a picture of his big hand going inside his pants.

He had to admit that the fact that Svein was at least 5 inches taller was a big turn on; big hands, and big arms around him, the way his whole body seemed to surround Danny as he hugged him from behind, and God, let's not even talk about the way his beard felt on his skin when he kissed his neck.

So, yes. The computer-y stuff had some good things to offer on occasion, he thinks while stretching in bed. It's a Monday, and he'll have to go to work in a few hours, but he woke up a little earlier than usual and he can still feel the burn on his arms from the afternoon he spent with his... friend.

They had met for a quick lunch, which devolved quickly into groping and kissing against a wall, and fumbling to his bed where he proceeded to ride Svein until both of them collapsed in a heap, between laughs and nagging. And maybe he had spent way too much time with his arms locked in one position, but it felt so good that by the time Svein had to leave he barely cared about the way he was going to feel the next day.

But now... Now he felt the burn and he remembered, the could still feel the way he had been filled just so good, and if he stretched with a moan and his hand itched closer to his filling cock, it was no one's issue but his.

He picked his phone to look at the time, just to know how much time he had to play, and noticed that he had a message from. He opened the message only to realize it was a couple of pictures of one of Svein's hands. More closely, his wrists and the bruises he had put there when he had pinned him to the bed while riding him. It probably shouldn't be as hot as he actually found it to be. At least it didn't seem like he had any complains from Svein, whose next file was a short video of him jerking off for a couple of seconds.

The way his bruised wrists looked next to that cock had Danny groaning and biting his lip at the video.

With one hand firmly on his cock, and his less dominant hand on the phone, he looked for the camera app. He had time for a little something before work, and he couldn't help but want to Svein in a thanks for that wonderful imagery. Once he had the camera ready he pointed it directly to his cock, and the way his fingers were just teasing it up instead of resting against his belly like it wanted. He played with the tip and passed his index and middle fingers around the head, gasping loudly and sighing when he felt them softly touch and spread it's wetness around.

"I can still remember how it felt to ride you" he groans, hoping the mic will catch it.

He plays and jerks himself a little more just for Svein's benefit. He's gone from half hard to really hard and he's gasping and groaning, showing off for Svein, letting him see the way he's dripping all over himself with pre-cum, he trails a finger around the head and slips it into the slit, playing with it and then tries to end the video. He fumbles a bit with it, his fingers a bit too short and callused for the screen to sense, and when he finally clicks stop the phone falls from his hands into the bed, face down. He thinks about dealing with it later, but he knows he's gonna forget if he does that, and there's something hot about Svein probably checking it and doing the same. Danny picks the phone, scrolls down, jerks himself a bit more and clicks Svein's contact. He's getting into it now, his pace getting faster, so he forgoes a leaving a message and just attaches the video to the conversation and throws the phone to the bedside table after sending it.

He imagines Svein in whatever hotel room he's at the moment, the look on his dark eyes and the way he'd probably look at him all serious before manhandling Danny so he's under him. He imagines those eyes looking at him while he kisses down his chest and stomach, the way he'd lick the tip of his cock before kissing it, and the way he'd have him begging for his mouth before even putting his cock between his lips. He can already feel his tongue on the underside of his cock, playing with the foreskin and making him gasp.

He doesn't need to imagine the way he'd suck on it, bobbing his head on Danny's cock until he's gasping and groaning and begging, just to take him as far as he can when Danny's about to come, his cock hitting the back of his throat and Svein's hands moving on whatever he couldn't swallow. He can feel it through muscle memory, and when his own hands tug on the base while the other massages the head, he comes with a groan all over his hands and part of his chest.

Well, he had to take a shower before work anyway.

 

  
***

 

  
He arrives at HQ just in time, with coffee for everyone and a bag of malasadas because he was in a good mood and wanted everyone in a good mood too. He's grinning at Kono while she's telling him about her weekend and about just how much Chin had complained about having to go to court today, when Steve comes through the door. Steve is blushing like a tomato and he's not meeting anyone's eye, but he takes one of the coffees, says 'thanks' and holes up in his office.

"What's that about?" Kono asks him.

He shrugs and tries to peep into Steve's office through the blinds; Steve looks engrossed about something in his phone and isn't looking at them at all. Danny looks back at Kono shrugs again "No idea. Maybe he's missing the adrenaline and is going stir crazy?"

"We've had a couple quiet weeks" Kono agrees, "it's almost like a vacation" she grins.

Danny just fist bumps her before chuckling and leaving to his office and the backlog of paperwork that he's just about to beat.

He gets a message when he's signing off his last form, and smirks when he sees it's Svein.

_> > Did you check out the pictures? Still thinking about you around me, I think you broke me._

Danny smirks and check out their messages, seemed like he managed to botch it and didn't send the video in the end. He pouts a little.

_< < Those pictures were a nice surprise this morning. I planned to send you a taste of how much I enjoyed them, but it seems I still don't know how to work this phone._

_> > Please, by all means, try again. There's two hours until take off and I can't think of better ways to spend them than watching whatever you wanted to send._

"Oh, you. Flattery will get you everywhere" Danny laughs. He clicks around in the phone, attaching the video and now making sure he actually sends it. He feels a bit weird sending this kind of stuff while at work, but then again... that's what having an office is for: Privacy.

Looks like Svein is writing something back, but then it doesn't. And then there he goes, writing again. He sees Svein writing and deleting for a while, chuckling at the idea of this big man, beard and all, towering over his phone.

_> > I kind of regret saying anything now. It's two hours until take off and I have the biggest boner now. You play dirty, Williams._

Danny laughs a full belly laugh, and looks around him. There's no way Kono and Steve aren't looking at him weirdly now. Kono is in deed looking at him like she knows something is happening and she's gonna get it out of him, and Steve... Steve is practically seething. Danny frowns at him, and Steve goes back to his computer. Weird.

A new ping and he's back into the conversation at hand, trying real hard to make Svein as uncomfortable as possible. And apparently managing to do a decent job at it.

Chin comes back around noon just as Steve gets out of his office and calls everyone to the table with a booming "Ok, people.

"HPD has sent us word of a two bodies found in Ala Moana Beach Park, one of the bodies had ID's and has been identified as Richard Perry. He's an accountant and has been linked to the yakuza, the other has yet to be identified" Steve started, motioning to the screens. "Max will meet us there. Chin, you're with me. Danny, you can ride who ever you want" Steve looks angry but he stops for a second, realizes what he says and backtracks. "With. With whoever you want" after that he just makes a dismissing gesture at Danny and leaves the place altogether, Chin chuckling behind him.

Kono looks at Danny like she can't to contain her laugh any longer, but Danny just gives her a shrug and a look, warning her to keep it together until Steve's out of the room.

She last until they're in the car on their way to the park to explode in laughter.

"Oh my God, Danny, what was that brah?" she asks "What did you do? Steve has been giving you the stink eye all morning"

"I wish I knew. I have absolutely no idea what's with him today. Haven't even spoken to the man today"

"Well, did something happen during the weekend?"

"We didn't even see each other this weekend. He had a thing on Saturday, I had a thing on Sunday, so no" Danny replies. "I mean, I invited him on Saturday but he had a date, I think? Maybe it just wasn't good and he's blaming me? Who knows with the guy".

The crime scene was pristine. No finger or foot prints, no ID on the second guy, and no cameras in sight to catch anything about them. TOD was declared by Max to be inconclusive as the men seemed to have been frozen and left to thaw in the middle of the park. It was so pristine it was a mess. They had no leads and no witnesses, only the contents of the wallet in Perry's back pocket of his very tight jeans.

Danny and Kono walked away with instructions to talk get as much info on Perry as they could, on the hope that they got a hit on Perry's companion or anything that might get them to a lead; Steve and Chin went to talk with Perry's family, both to notify them of his death and to see if there was anything they knew. Danny, for once, thought he was getting the better part of the deal of having Steve pissed at him, notifying people was awful and he was glad of not having to do it this once. There wasn't, after all, a sensitive way to inform anyone that someone of your family had been turned into a popsicle.

Around 4 everyone wants to rip their faces off. Their only lead is a very impacted and upset wife that tells them that she and Perry got into a fight about a week ago, and he has been sleeping elsewhere all this time, thought she doesn't know where as they hadn't spoken in that time. The story checks out and Perry did had a room at a very seedy motel, that did not remind Danny of his very first apartment in the island.

"Ok, we need to check his room and talk to his manager, see there was anything suspicious about him" Steve says. There's a moment when Chin looks at Danny, and Kono looks at Danny... and really, Danny is feeling under inspection right now and he's sure he hasn't done anything to annoy Steve more than usual. "Danny, you're with me" he says after a while, Chin and Kono might sigh in relief.

They've been inside the car, Steve driving, of course, for a few minutes, before Steve decides to talk. His hands are 10 and 2 and his knuckles are white where he's gripping the wheel.

"Did you even know what you did?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been in my office, minding my own business all morning, and you've been kind of pissy with everyone. I have no hand in your mood" Danny answers. "What is it with you?"

"You have no idea?" Steve answers, incredulous. "You seriously don't know! I guess I should've expected that"

"Just what are you talking about? Seriously, I've done nothing to you"

"Look, take your phone and go to the messages. Check your last message to me" Steve says, and his voice is so clipped that Danny does a double take.

He checks his messages with a bit of wonder, he remember the last message he sent Steve. It was some simple "OK, see you on Monday" that he sent on Sunday when he couldn't meet up because he had plans of having lunch with Svein before he left that night.

What he sees, instead, is the small thumbnail of a video attached... and there, quite clearly, is his hand on his cock. It's the video he sent to Svein that morning, and now everything makes sense. His cheeks feel warm and he knows his blush probably goes all the way down to his chest, but he has no idea what to say to Steve.

"Ok..." he starts, swallows a bit of saliva, and tries again. "You have no idea how sorry I am. This is so inappropriate. I didn't meant to send you that; it's obviously a mistake. And if you could stop by the next bridge so I could jump I'd be so happy, seriously".

His hands are flailing and he knows, but he's nervous. He has the right to be nervous about this, this is horrible. Not good at all. But he probably should have tried to fidget a bit less because his fingers must have clicked something and suddenly there's some rustling noise and some sighs, there's a groan, and Danny drops his phone to the floor of the car when he recognizes his own voice.

 _"I can still remember how it felt to ride you"_ says the video on the floor, and Danny doesn't know what to do with himself. He quickly takes his seat belt off and tries looking for it with his hands, because the damned thing fell into a nook and it's not easy to get. He's looking for the phone and trying to hide his face from Steve, and god... he hadn't seen the video after recording it... does he really sound so dirty during sex?

"Danny!" Steve exclaims. "Can you turn that off please?!"

"I'm trying, I can't find it!"

His groans are getting louder and Danny is seriously thinking about throwing himself out of the car. After a while the video stops and he thinks he can breath again, only the video starts again after a while, in a loop, and he didn't even know videos did that. The pros of throwing himself out to escape the situation aren't that bad, he can see the appeal of a death like that...

"Danny, I'm pulling over" Steve says, his voice sounds tiny and strained, and Danny can't imagine how embarrassing this is for him too. Steve pulls over, gets out of the car and puts some distance between them; Danny is so thankful for it he might just cry. He opens his door and gets out of the car too look at the phone from a better place, and finds it under his seat, almost getting to the back seat already. He stops the video just after watching it for a couple of seconds and exits all apps. He throws the phone to his seat before closing the door and going in search of Steve.

He finds him hunched over some house fence, trying to catch his breath maybe.

"Look, man... I'm sorry. That was really inappropriate" Danny says after a moment of silence. "I probably should've checked better the name of who I was sending the video, it's just... they're so similar you know?"

"How would I possible know, Danny?" Steve asks after a while, he's not even looking at him. "I didn't even know you were seeing someone, much less that it was a man"

"Well, it's nothing serious really. If it were I would have told you, but it's more of a booty call than anything, to be honest. He's a fun guy, but that's all there is" Danny shrugs, and tries to act casually, but there's nothing casual about this conversation. "Does that bother you? That I didn't tell you I liked guys too?"

"Nah, that's your business" Steve says with a chuckle. Danny breathes again and feels like he could melt into the floor in relief. He didn't even know he was stressing over this, but Steve chuckled so maybe they could get over this. "I just hope you know you can tell me if you ever get serious with someone, regardless of if its a guy or not"

"You sure you want all the deets? Same as with a woman?" Danny asks, cheeky.

"I don't think I've ever asked you any details about any woman, the two there've been" Steve laughs.

"... that you know of" Danny pipes.

"Yeah, ok, that's true. That I know of. There might be more people in that list if that video is any indication" Steve agrees. He straightens up and leans his butt on the fence instead, looking at Danny with his arms crossed on his chest. "But, seriously, Danny, please check your recipient next time. While I'm glad you're getting all your itches scratched... I didn't need to know that much about your dick"

"Please don't remind me, I'm trying to erase the whole thing from my mind. This is so awful" Danny groans. Steve coughs besides him. "No wonder he hadn't received the video, this explains so much".

"And look, I'm sorry if I've been _pissy_  as you said, but I didn't know if it was some kind of sick joke, or what the hell you could've possibly been thinking to send me something like that"

"No, no, it's ok. Nothing wrong with your attitude" Danny hurries to say. "And I promise it won't happen again. I'm so, so sorry it happened at all"

"Sorry it's what you'll be after I'm over the shock and I can think of something to tease you about" Steve says, bumping his shoulder against Danny's and going back to the car. Throwing himself out of the car isn't in his plans anymore, but he might once Steve finds something to bother him with.

He groans again and rubs his eyes. What a mess.

He walks back to the car. There's a case to solve and a whole lot of embarrassment to endure.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by the awesome memekon! :D  
> it's only been 6 months since the first chapter... who knew I was actually gonna update ever? XD

They opened the door that led them to their perp's hideout with a bang, Danny kicking the door and Steve going first, his team close behind.

It had been about three weeks of pulling everything they could, as there were little to no leads in the beginning, but it eventually panned out. There were some traces of a new drug in Perry's motel room, and a name card for a nail salon, and things snowballed from there. Now they were about to bust a small crew of idiots who thought selling new designer drugs in his island was a good idea.

Their teamwork was flawless, if he said so himself; there was a little bit of shooting but there were no casualties on their side, just one big explosion and he hadn't even pulled a muscle when he jumped from the rooftop to tackle that last perp who wanted to flee.

All in all, it was a good day's work.

If you didn't listen to Danny's point of view about the whole thing, that is.

"You blew up someone's car!" seemed to be the complain of the day.

"It was a perp's, it was a piece of junk, and we needed a distraction," Steve tried to reason.

Not so lucky with that. The rant lasted the whole trip back to HQ for the paperwork. About reparations, and unjustified violence, and a whole lot of things that just weren't going to happen really. Maybe if they were actual cops, but they weren't, and there was a lot more they could get away with because of that. Thank God.

All in all, a good day's work.

Which was, really, why he was standing at Danny's door, grin in place, knocking on the glass to get his attention.

"Hey, what are your plans for the weekend, partner?"

"Well, I have Grace and Charlie this weekend, so whatever they want I guess," Danny replied. "Why, got any ideas?"

"I was gonna invite you over for beers tonight, but you'll get them from Rachel after work, right?" Steve let himself inside the office and sat on the seat in front of the desk, leaning and spreading at will.

"Of course I will, what kind of question is that? You know I will," Danny answered with a scowl that Steve has learned to interpret as fake. If this was his weekend with the kids, it was probable that nothing really would irritate him enough for a full scowl until Monday.

"Hey, maybe we can do something during the weekend."

"Sure, I'll call you."

"Got a lot of paperwork left?" Steve asked after a while in silence, Danny working on his forms and reports while he basically twiddled his thumbs.

"Not really, was there something you wanted?"

"No, just." Steve sat a bit straighter, looked at the gorgeous sun outside and looked back at Danny. "It's been some long weeks on this case, I was kind of hoping to unwind from it with some beers I guess."

"Well, Steven, tonight I don't think I'll be able to. But you can grab Chin, Kono or Grover, you know?"

Danny smirked at him.

 "Jerry even," he added with a smirk. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tag along."

"Maybe I will do just that!" Steve laughed while he stood up and went to the door. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit disappointed, but Danny was right.

"Call me if you change your mind" he added before going to ask everyone else.

A few drinks would keep his mind from going back to those...

Yeah, a few drinks would be good.

 

***

The night was drawing to a close, Kono had left a while ago for some friend's house party and Grover had bowed out early in favor of getting some quality time with his wife. Chin was holding out, but Steve could see it was more about Steve's state than the fun they were having. So he was a little drunk, but then again... everyone should be a little drunk on a Friday night: Deserters, all of them.

"You good to drive, brah?" Chin asked, "I'd be more comfortable if you called a cab"

"Yeah... cab! Good idea!" Steve laughed. "Can you call me one?"

"Sure."

Chin looked like he was having fun at least, he was better at not being a deserter than the rest of the crew. Specially Danny, who had bailed before the fun had even began to be planned.

The worst of all of the deserters. He should pay.

He didn't really remember getting in the cab, but he gave the driver Danny's address. After all, Danny never really minded if he gave him a late night call or visit. He'd be OK with this too. Maybe he'd even get him to drink a beer with him!

He paid the ride and got out of the car with minimal fumbling. Graceful even when drunk, people! That's what being a SEAL was all about. He knocked on Danny's door and waited for a bit, hoping that Danny wasn't asleep. It wasn't that late, but you never knew, besides... Steve kind of remembered that Danny maybe had plans? Grace! Yeah, it was a monkey weekend!

Ok, maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to come unannounced... but he was already there, and Danny wasn't answering!

But that's what they had keys for each other’s houses for. Besides, it wasn't like Danny actually knocked when he came visiting in the mornings...

At least that's what Steve told himself about the whole thing as he got inside the house and walked around, trying to get a feel of where they were by hearing.

There was some noise from the kitchen, and in his mind he could already see Danny and Grace joking around while getting some midnight snack ready. Oooh, he was going to surprise them! He was so going to sneak on them!

He was quiet as he got closer, taking care of not making any noise, and listening to what was happening in the kitchen. There was Danny's voice, murmuring something, and someone answering back, then a little laugh from Danny, and a moan, and... that groan wasn't Grace's. Steve sped up a little, walking quietly but a bit quicker, and instead of just letting Danny know he was there, he stood to the side of the door and looked inside the kitchen, wondering what was happening.

Danny was inside alright, but that wasn't Grace by any means. There was someone, a man, hugging Danny from behind as he worked on something on the stove. This guy was a lot taller than Danny, and he had his face in Danny's neck, sending Danny into small bouts of laughter every now and then. The guy had a hand under Danny's shirt, bunching it up while he softly scratched the skin underneath, and then, to Steve’s total horror, he just started scratching down until he got to the elastic band of Danny's shorts.

There was a lot of intimacy in the movements between them; in the way Danny laughed and turned off the pot on the stove to run his fingers through the guy's hair, and the way the guy had his arms around Danny as if he had spent countless hours doing just that before. There was a lot of skin too: the guy's naked torso and his legs under the boxers he was wearing; Danny's arms and stomach, his bare legs under his shorts, his naked feet... somehow Steve saw him and felt Danny was even more naked than the long haired guy currently groping him.

Steve should've let them know he was there, should've somehow warned them they weren't alone, but he was glued to his spot behind the threshold and rendered speechless by what he was watching. There was something in the line of Danny's neck when the guy started to kiss the nape of his head, in the arch of his back and the breathless moan that escaped his lips... There was nothing Steve could possibly do except stay there and watch.

It was a terrible invasion of his privacy, but it wasn't like they were behind the closed doors of a bedroom—  hell, a bathroom even! Anyone could walk on them. Steve, Grace or Charlie! And if they were around it was just a matter of when they'd wake up, after hearing noises. Because the noises coming from the kitchen were starting to become more heated, a lot less breathed and more moaned.

This guy had his hand inside Danny's shorts and there was a shuddering breath that turned soon into a moan that Steve had never heard from his partner. Danny had turned his head to speak to the guy. And said something that Steve just couldn't hear as much as he wanted. Whatever he said seemed to be just what the guy needed to take things up another notch. He took his hands from Danny' shorts and grabbed him by the hips to turn Danny around.

"You'll be the death of me," he growled before attacking Danny's mouth. And to Steve's surprise Danny seemed to be all for it, if the way he arched into the kiss was anything to go by.

A noise to his side distracted him. It was probably just a dog next door but it was enough to make him realize that he had been peeping on his partner for way too long to be able to excuse himself easily. There were no excuses for this. And he just really didn't like the possibility of Grace walking in on this. He composed himself a little, and knocked in the door jamb loudly.

"Danny! What the hell?" Steve asked.

Maybe he still wasn't sober enough, he realized, now that he heard himself talk.

In the kitchen Danny freaked out. He took the guy's hand from out of his shorts (when had it gone inside again?) and blushed furiously. The guy was unrepentantly hard in his boxers and made no move to hide.

"Steve! What the hell are you doing here?!" Danny asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing! Grace could walk in on you any moment while you are too busy being... doing.... that!" Steve complained, pointing at both of them in their nakedness.

"Your partner, I guess?" The guy asked Danny, lifting an eyebrow. Danny just muttered a soft "yeah" that Steve barely heard.

"Hey, I'll wait in your room while you talk things out," he said, kissing Danny before leaving the kitchen passing just by Steve's side.

The guy even had the gall of checking Steve out from head to toe and back again.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You're not so bad. Maybe you should join us later," he teased, throwing a smirk to Danny to which his partner just laughed and blushed.

"Go, Svein. Stop making trouble," he chided him, but it was in good humor, Steve could tell.

When the bedroom door closed behind the guy Danny sent Steve just one look and then started pushing him to the living room, sitting him on the sofa before sitting beside him. Without thinking much about it Danny took a cushion and put it over his lap, before thinking about it again and passing another to Steve.

Steve looked at the cushion in his hand, and then the one in Danny's lap, and it took him a moment to realize it was to hide the erection he was sporting... and that he didn't even realize he had going on. At what point had he gotten hard?

"Steve, are you drunk?" Danny asked after a while in silence. Steve still didn't know what to do with the cushion in his hand.

"Maybe a bit?" He was really drunk, not that he was going to say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked, looking at him so softly that part of Steve melted. He wasn't as angry now.

"You didn't have beers with us," he answered. "Where's Grace? You shouldn't be doing that kind of thing when Grace could wake up any time," he said, looking at Danny like he had done something wrong, because he had. For all that it once took him to introduce Grace to Gabby, such a scene in the kitchen would be an awful way for Danny to introduce Grace to this... guy.

"Grace had a birthday party, pajama party I think, so I'm getting her and Charlie tomorrow morning. There should be no one else at home right now but us."

"... And that guy. That guy's here," Steve pouted.

"Yeah, Svein is here," Danny answered so patiently. So unlike him.

"Is he the guy? You know... from the video?" He asked, thinking back to that video he should've deleted but hadn't. Danny just blushed again and nodded.

"I should probably go, right? I didn't mean to cramp your style," Steve said, setting the cushion aside and trying to stand up. He couldn't. 

"You're too drunk to go anywhere. Stay the night, I'll get you some blankets and you can just crash on the couch." Danny was already up and, Steve noticed... no longer hard. Pity, he missed that tent already.

"Can't I join you guys on the bed? It'd be comfier," Steve gave Danny a shit eating grin, but he was already leaning down and using the cushion Danny had been using to rest his head.

Danny just laughed and went to get some blankets. When he returned he tucked Steve in and left a bottle of water on the floor next to him.

"Hey, Danny... I'm sorry I'm not sorry for peeping," Steve said with a yawn.

Danny laughed some more and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're an idiot. Anyone would say you're starting to like getting a show."

"Maybe I am."

Danny just went in the direction of his bedroom. The bedroom where that guy was waiting for him, ready for doing more than sleep. Steve should go there and stop it. Or join them. Or ask to watch. He would enjoy the show, if he was honest with himself.

"You know..." Danny said, from halfway across the room. Steve stretched his neck to look at him. "You could always ask that again when you're sober. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind."

The door closed behind Danny, and Steve was frozen in place.

Wait... what?

Sleep was going to be difficult, Steve already knew that. Whether it was because the room was starting to spin around him or because he was still hard or because, if he stayed silent enough, he could swear he heard moaning from the bedroom. And he didn't know if he should try to forget what happened, ask them if he could watch or call a cab.

He ended doing none of those and, listening carefully to what came from the bedroom, he let his hand make the way into his pants, knowing but trying to avoid thinking about what he was going to do while listening to his best friend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Also, this was written just for fun and because there was this fic that I thought I read and I just couldn't find. If any of you knows about a fic where Danny is sexting someone and sends Steve a little something by mistake, please let me know.


End file.
